


Power Rangers: Galaxy Shift

by AngelicSentinel



Category: Mass Effect, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, New Ranger Team, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phaedos, Time Travel, relationships not tagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSentinel/pseuds/AngelicSentinel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reaper War is in full swing when Hackett sends Shepard to pick up a scientist on a twin-mooned, remote planet. While what they find there might buy them more time and a weapon more powerful than the Crucible, a reaper attack sends them careening into a dimensional shift. Lost in spacetime, a new enemy comes calling, and this one has a score to settle with some new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings: Search for a Scientist!

Scanning Phi Sector—Looks clear. Joker, move to Chi sector." Commander "Calamity" Jane Shepard ran her fingers through her thick red hair as she glanced over the Galaxy map again. Hours, and still no sign of reapers or the scientist they were supposed to pick up. He wasn't at the coordinates listed.

"I don't see why we have to be doing this, Commander. This system's dead," Joker said, rubbing the dark stubble along his jaw. He blinked, before rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"Admiral Hackett gave me reports of suspicious activity near the Perseus Veil in Uncharted System AX-32082." She scrolled through the datapad resting on her desk by the Galaxy map. "One of their scientists, a Doctor DiMarco, noticed a few discrepancies on a terrestrial planet, and that was before he sent the Alliance an urgent message about a Sovereign-class reaper. Hackett wants it checked out and Dr. DiMarco returned to Alliance Brass before I return to the Citadel to meet with Councilor Tevos."

"I still don't see why we've got to do it." Joker grumbled.

Shepard crossed her arms, leaning all of her weight to one foot. "If it's about the reapers, he wants us on it."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved his hand at her. "Glorified fetch mission. A dozen ships manning this sector, not to mention the fleet of Quarians on Rannoch, and we're the ones going out of our way to check it out."

"Jeff," said the robotic A.I. sitting next to him. "The _Normandy's_ stealth system makes us the optimal choice for any necessary reconnaissance." It still surprised Shepard how EDI looked. If not for her silver skin, she would look perfectly human. In fact, she could if she wanted to, as her model was an infiltration unit she'd taken from a spy who'd been trying flee with precious information.

"Yeah, I know, EDI. But complaining makes me feel better," Joker said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, am I the only one who remembers how this played out last time? Leviathans, Bryson?"

"Joker, focus," Shepard snapped. "We're getting close. Give me a quick run of the information again."

"Yes, ma'am!" He pressed a few buttons on the haptic interface. "Ahh, here we are. Alpha Chi 767. Discovered by a colony team in 2185. Minimal surface exploration so far—something there interferes with the sensors; all probes sent down stop working within seconds. Sent a few ground teams who describe it as arid and rocky. It's a garden planet, but just barely. Breathable atmo. A bit like Intai'sei. There are reports of a vast forest in the center of the main continent, but it remained distant no matter how far the scouts traveled towards it. Huh. That's weird."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Colonists are usually superstitious. Maybe the heat got to them. It's been known to happen."

"No, not that. I found the research station." Joker moved his hands around frantically, sending the readings to Commander Shepard's datapad.

"My sensors indicate there are no life signs, Commander," EDI said.

"It's been totaled, Commander," Joker added. "Everyone's dead, Dave," he muttered.

Shepard pressed her lips together in a thin line as she assessed the information. "EDI, is there any way we can access the station logs?"

EDI nodded. "Yes, that is well within my capabilities." She paused for a few seconds, tilting her head. "It appears a virus has destroyed most of the information remaining. I've sent what little I've found to your station."

"Thanks, EDI." She tapped a few buttons. A fuzzy video appeared on screen. A man with dark hair and eyes in a science uniform appeared, speaking to the camera. "—eadings of a—" _Bzzt_ "—unlike anything—" _crackle_ "—answer to the reap—" _whine_ "—most powerful—" And then nothing but static.

"Well that was helpful," Shepard said, crossing her arms and walking to the helm. "You got anything else, EDI?"

"Just a few departure logs, Commander. Dr. DiMarco was not on the research station when it was attacked."

"Commander, we're approaching visual range," Joker said. Shepard turned her gaze to the window as Joker narrowly missed some debris. A jagged line of debris and large pieces of metal cut the station in half as it drifted slightly apart in orbit. "That looks nasty."

"Reapers have definitely been here," Shepard said. "EDI, I'm surprised you managed to get anything from it at all. Thanks."

"Your acknowledgement of my skills is appreciated," EDI said.

"Commander, there's some sort of field around the planet that's interfering with our long range sensors," Joker said. "I can't get a clear reading of the surface." He flew in closer, skirting around one of the twin moons. "Uh oh, we have trouble. Commander, I think I found the reaper. What's it doing out here alone? There's usually a ton of them."

A large shadow passed over the sun. It looked like an enormous squid-shaped ship, its legs stretched out like a massive hand towards the planet. Most of the people on Deck 2 shuddered. Shepard just crossed her arms, tapping her fingers on her BDUs. She glared at the thing as it flew by, and then started pacing from the Combat Information Center to the pilot's seat and back again as it passed.

She moved back to the bridge. "I don't think it's spotted us yet. Joker, move and keep orbit behind the planet. EDI, work with Specialist Traynor to see if you can't restructure the data and get more information. Traynor, patch me through to Lieutenant Cortez and tell the team to meet me in the shuttle bay. Also, keep looking for a way to get past whatever's causing the interference. I don't want to be trapped down there with no comms."

"Yes, ma'am," the dark-skinned woman saluted, and then turned to her station. She pronounced it like mum. "I've got him on comms, Commander."

"Feeling up to a shuttle drop, LT?" Shepard asked.

"You know it, Commander." Cortez's cheery voice sounded through the speakers.

"Be primed and ready in fifteen. Me and the team will met you down there after briefing." Shepard stalked away towards the elevator, jamming her finger on the button for her quarters. She threw her red hair into a ponytail, snapping her red body armor into place. It took less than three minutes before she stood there, fully suited up. She snapped on her Kuwashii visor, checked the readings on the ocular interface, and made her way down the elevator to the war room.

"All right, Mission time. I assume everyone's read the briefing?" A series of nods towards her. "Any volunteers?"

"I'll go," Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, her Chief Engineer, said. "You need a tech expert for the interference, and what little read-outs you were able to give me on the phenomenon are fascinating." The quarian already had her omnitool out, making notations on the data. Her purple enviro-suit glowed with the orange light from the haptic interface, but it was her yellow-gold accents on her suit that stood out the most. Her eyes glowed softly behind her tinted helmet.

"You know me, Shepard. I'm always on your six," said Garrus Vakarian, her Gunnery Sergeant and Executive Officer, his dual-toned voice making her smile. "You want me, I'm there." The turian had his sniper rifle propped on his shoulder, his heavy blue armor gleaming. He flared his mandibles slightly in a turian grin.

"I do not see how this helps us battle the Reapers. I would prefer to stay while you primitives do the unnecessary running around," Javik sniffed, two of his four eyes blinking. "I remember nothing of this planet."

"Noted," Shepard said, smiling and shaking her head. "Any one else?" A moment of silence. "No takers? All right, then. Liara?" she said, turning to Dr. T'Soni.

"Yes, Shepard?" The blue-skinned asari replied, running her hand over her crest, much the way a human would run their fingers through their hair. She smoothed her hands over her white armor, cleaning off imaginary dust.

"The data of the area near the DZ shows some kind of old ruins. While we go search for Dr. DiMarco, I'd like you and Vega to check it out. Your skills at digging through old Prothean sites might help here."

"Right," Liara said. "But my doctorate doesn't mean I'm skilled in all xeno studies."

"James, keep an eye on her." Shepard said. "She can handle herself, but she needs someone to cover her while she checks 'em out."

"Yes, ma'am," said the well-muscled marine, cracking his neck as he moved his head from side to side. His black chest plate shifted with the movement.

"What do you need me to do, Shepard?" Ashley Williams, a fellow human and Alliance officer said. "I can't just rest on my laurels."

"Ashley, EDI, Javik, you'll need to stay here in the case of enemy boarding. I will NOT let what happened to my crew happen again, and with the interference, anything could be out there." She nodded towards Ashley. "You know Alliance protocol, and you'll be balanced among tech, combat, and biotics. Hold the fort until we return."

Ashley nodded. "I don't like it, but I'll do it," she said. EDI remained silent, and Javik remained indifferent.

They left the room and headed down to the hanger, where they boarded the shuttle. Shepard nodded to Cortez. "All systems checks finished, Commander," he said.

"Right. Let's move out, people." Joker opened the hatch, and Cortez piloted the shuttle out into the atmosphere. Cortez engaged the stealth drive, and they made their way towards the lit side of the planet, near the coordinates lifted from the research station's docking bay.

Shepard ran over the information again quickly, the other four contributing little to the conversation. Not enough was known for them to make any good guesses. The conversation moved to the jamming signal.

"Commander, with a little help from EDI, I do think I've made a breakthrough in the frequency. It's a high modulation signal transmitted from the middle of the landmass. The oscillating nature of the energy fluctuations there are what are jamming our sensors and comms. If you set your omnitools like so," she showed them few complex button presses, "You should be able to overcome the interference."

"That's useful. Thanks, Tali," Shepard said as Tali did the same for her omnitool, as well as James. Garrus and Liara, being more tech oriented, did their own. By the time they were finished, Cortez was approaching the DZ. He opened the shuttle door to sand flying everywhere.

Shepard dropped down first, her hand on her M-22 Eviscerator. Tali landed next followed by Garrus and Liara. James brought up the rear.

"All right. Garrus, Tali, Let's go."

"On it, Shepard." Tali said.

"Right behind you," Garrus said.

"Secondary scout team: Vega, Liara. Follow at a distance until we reach the prefabs. The ruins should be a short hike to your right. We don't want any surprises."

"Okay," said Liara.

"Yes, ma'am," James said.

They walked in formation for a while through the sand, making their way to the prefabricated lab buildings. The desert soon gave way to the beginnings of grassland. As they crested over the hill, a large monolith appeared leagues away, almost as if by magic.

Garrus stepped back. "Now that came out of nowhere. You seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Sure am, blue," Shepard said.

"That thing just popped out of nowhere," Tali said. She scanned her omnitool. "Just showed up on the scanner. The power readings from that thing are immense!" She moved her arm around. "And there are the prefabs."

" _Por Dios_ ," James said. "What happened to them?"

"I don't know," Shepard said. "They look ancient."

"Hundreds of years old, by the looks of it," Liara added. "And those claw marks."

"Not the work of reaper forces," Garrus muttered. "Too large for that."

The soft hooting sound of an owl caused them to drop into battle formation, their guns swinging around, looking for the sound.

"An owl's an earth native species," Shepard said. "What's it doing out here?"

"I don't know, Commander, but it's getting a little spooky out here," said James.

Something flitted beyond Shepard's vision. She turned around to face it, but didn't see anything. "You guys see that?"

"No," they chorused.

"Not really," said Garrus.

Shepard signaled for them to find cover. It flitted out from the corner of her eyes again. Acting on instinct, she fired. Before she finished putting pressure on the trigger, however, the shotgun blazed fiery hot in her hand, and she dropped it, cursing. She quickly moved to biotics, firing up a reave.

"Leave, strangers. I have said this before. This planet is sacred ground. Leave now, before it's too late." A dark figure in a green hooded cloak stood before her, unconcerned that she had two angry biotics and three guns trained on her.

"Listen," Shepard began. "We're just here to pick up a scientist. Let us have him, and we'll go."

The figure lowered her hood. Long reddish-gold hair, curled into ringlets, flowed in the wind behind her. A green mesh band kept her hair from her face. "You sound honest. But you carry weapons of death and destruction and trespass on something you know nothing about. Your kind would use the power here, including your scientists, for the benefit of evil." She pulled out a staff.

Shepard's team around her tensed. From the corner of her eye, she could see Garrus on a high rock, moving the woman into his scope.

"That will not work. Guns are useless here." Shepard fired off a reave, but it dissipated into nothingness as the woman deflected with her staff. "Nor will your secondary powers."

Vega made to jump at her, but Shepard put her hand on his arm, keeping him back. "You want to know about weapons of destruction?" Shepard bit out. "You want to know about evil? I'll tell you. Right now, my team and I are looking for this scientist because he's one of the only ones who can help us build a weapon called the Crucible.

"Humanity's on the brink of destruction from a race called the reapers. Every 50,000 years they come and wipe out all the life in the galaxy. Earth and everyone on it will _die_ if I don't complete my mission." Shepard took a deep breath to continue, but the woman interrupted her.

"You are from Earth?" the woman breathed.

"Yes." Shepard said. "Why? What does that matter."

"I have an obligation long made to an old friend, dead for many years. I do know of the reapers, and if this cycle has already awakened we have precious little time."

"But who are you?" Tali asked.

"I am Dulcea," she said, "Master Warrior of Phaedos."


	2. New Beginnings II: A Wizard Did It!

"I am Dulcea," she said, "Master Warrior of Phaedos."

Her declaration echoed in the air. Garrus spoke from his position from his perch; she showed no sign of attacking. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"It means I am one of the few left in the galaxy with the means to help you," Dulcea said.

"And why are you suddenly helping us when you were ready to kill us earlier?" Shepard asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her green eyes. Dulcea met her eyes and held her gaze steady for a long moment. "All will be explained soon," she said finally. "We must reach our destination by nightf-."

"No, I really think it'll be explained now," Shepard said. "Why did you attack us?"

"And what of Dr. DiMarco?" Liara asked.

Dulcea closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "The research he conducted here destroyed him in the end."

Shepard heard Garrus mutter as he approached their position, "Like we haven't seen that before."

"So you're admitting to it?" Tali asked, waving her shotgun at the cloaked woman. The golden collar of Tali's suit splashed color against the dusty earth.

Dulcea didn't blink once, looking slightly down her nose at the quarian. The corner of her mouth twitched down. "The Great Power has no place for those with greed in their hearts. His demise was his own fault."

Shepard pursed her lips. "The Great Power? Sounds ominous."

Dulcea inclined her head. "Perhaps. Not in the way the way you think." She shot Shepard an assessing gaze. She eyed her up and down where she stood, hand on her shotgun. Her red armor gleamed in the sunlight. "You question everything, and do not follow others lightly. An admirable quality in a leader. There's a reason they follow you."

"You avoided my question. Why did you attack?" Shepard's strident tone brooked no argument.

The green-garbed woman gazed off in the distance. "For eons, beings from all over the universe have sought the Power to bend it to their will." She turned to look each of them in the eyes. "Many have tried for it and failed. Even now, you can see their bones littering the ground. Phaedos has its protectors. Should it come to those unworthy, the universe as you know it would cease to exist. Consider the destructive power of the reapers. Imagine something a dozen, no, a _hundred_ times more powerful in the hands of those unscrupulous. "

"Fair enough," Shepard acknowledged. "But what is it?"

"I will tell of it as we travel. Night will fall soon, and we have no time. Millions die as we speak." With that, she began to run towards the monolith in the distance and away from the prefabs.

Shepard fired off a quick, static filled comm to Joker, giving him a sitrep and letting him know they'd be staying for the night. She also gave instructions for a secondary marine team to peruse the prefabs for evidence. The strange woman told the truth, or a version of it. It certainly corroborated with the evidence they had on hand. They had no other choice but to take her on faith for now. She eyed the green-cloaked woman speculatively as they ran, Shepard keeping pace just slightly behind her easily enough.

From what EDI had been able to glean from the observation station records, DiMarco had mentioned some thing that could be the answer to the Reapers, a backup in case the Crucible didn't work out. He hadn't said it in as many words, but "powerful" and "answer to the reapers" had made it through, and what Dulcea said had confirmed it. Just the promise of anything to end the Reaper War was enough to make Shepard follow this woman. She'd done more on less information. Besides, she'd been far gentler than Grunt.

They traveled for a long time. Shepard and her team fell into an easy rhythm. They covered a lot of ground. Shepard observed that the scans of the planet told nothing of the truth, nor did the scouting parties. Phaedos was _alive_. The very ground they ran on breathed with the wind. Shepard felt more than saw the strange animals moving around them. Even odder, her multi-species crew blended seamlessly into the scenery rather than intruding upon it. Not like the prefabs. The stark white buildings seemed to work against the environment.

The wind curled the stray hairs that had fallen out of her ponytail around her face. She imagined this was how her ancestors had felt back on Earth, when it was new and primal, and the cities hadn't covered nearly every seeming square inch. The wild feeling invigorated her in a way she hadn't felt since...She shook her head to clear it, but the memories clawed at her mind.

The reason her parents had left earth before her birth, looking for a new life amongst the stars. The memory rose up before she could stop it: her parents' farm in the country, the sounds of the community helping. "Pioneers. Like our forefathers," her father had said, dusting his hands from the barn raising, his coarse brown coveralls dirty and a bit of hay sticking out of his mouth. Like something out of an old vid, Shepard remembered, the green smells of hay and the hint of horse sweat doubling with screams and hellfire and smoke.

She heard voices, tuning back in to the conversation. "...but I don't get it. You're saying this guy from Earth had access to it?" James asked, sweat pouring down his thick neck, his breath a little uneven, one eyebrow raised.

Dulcea picked up speed, her gait a graceful lope. Her green cloak fanned out behind her. "Yes, Zordon was a very dear friend of mine, but he wasn't from Earth. He called Eltar his home."

"And he was supposed to be one of the Guardians of the Earth, even though he was an alien?"

"Yes. It is not that strange. Earth is very well known amongst a select few."

"I don't understand," Liara said. "The former...information broker I worked for had nothing in his files about this. Nothing about this technology, or Earth, or any of it. Why not? And why is Earth at the center of this? There are untold systems with untold new aliens. Why not there?"

"You're assuming that the Power doesn't exist there. Doctor, have you ever heard of Kerovia? Aquitar? Sirus? Inquiris? Even Eltar before I had mentioned it?" Dulcea asked.

"No," Liara said.

"They all had access to it at some point in their history."

"But if so, then why haven't we heard of them? From what you've said, they all had FTL capability."

"Yes. They had FTL capability at one time."

"But what happened?" Tali asked.

"A being named Master Vile, and later, the Machine Empire. But I must say no more, for we are here." Dulcea pointed to some stairs.

James's eyes widened, and he looked at Shepard eagerly. She gave him the Alliance hand signal for "scout ahead," and he took off, taking the worn stairs two and three at a time. "Whoa!" James said from in front of Shepard, looking out over the vista spread below him. "Lola, look at that!"

The view was indeed impressive, Shepard thought. They stood in the middle of an ancient promenade, surrounded by the ruins of what looked like a temple. Over the shattered stone bannisters of the balcony, she saw the vast continental forest described in the reports. At the center, closer than ever before, stood the monolith.

"By the Goddess!" breathed Liara.

"It is pretty," Shepard begrudged. She turned to Dulcea. "Now why have you brought us here?"

"You are unlike any Rangers that have come here before."

"James and I are Systems Alliance Navy, not Rangers. That's Army." Shepard said.

"No, Power Rangers," Dulcea said, face calm

"Power Rangers?" said Garrus. "That just sounds so...nonthreatening." His mandibles twitched. "And unhelpful."

"Not to mention kind of lame," James muttered.

Shepard just shook her head. "But what are they?"

Dulcea ignored them, continuing on. "Power Rangers are Elite soldiers that command the Power of the Morphing Grid."

"Which is?" Tali asked. "You've said that, but you haven't even come close to explaining what it really is."

"Tali's right," Shepard said. "And this Morphing Grid came about how?" Shepard asked.

"It just is. It is a source of life. Millenia ago, Zordon and a being known as Ninjor found it in their quest to forever defeat evil. It is in the background of every planet, every dimension. All you need is access."

"So you're here to what, give us access?" Garrus asked.

"No." Dulcea said. "I am here to help you gain as such. But there is something you must do for me first."

"Life is a negotiation," Shepard muttered.

"Indeed. Whoever told you that was wise."

"Mordin. He was a friend," Shepard said.

"A good one. I cannot leave the confines of the Ninjetti lands. This promenade marks the terminus of my travels." She gestured outward with a wide sweep of her hand. "Were I to head any closer to the Neola Jungle I would break the trans-dimensional warp the Ninjetti placed over me to guide those who came after, and I would age until I became as dust."

"Ah, so it's not just the Doc that looks good for her age," James said, smirking.

"James," Liara said, shooting him a _look_.

"What?" he asked.

"So get to the point," Shepard said.

"The Power here was used once before, before the flow of time shattered," Dulcea said. "Earth's guardians were destroyed before they could find an alternate power source to connect to the morphing grid. After they perished, a crystal was put into my safekeeping, but it unfortunately never made it to the temple. Until these past few weeks, Phaedos was safe enough. Now I cannot trust it will remain so."

"Let me guess: You want us to retrieve it for you," Shepard said.

"I do. In a show of good faith, the power you seek lies within the monolith. It will surely help you retrieve the crystal."

"You called us Rangers," Garrus pointed out. "We don't have this 'power' yet."

"I did," Dulcea inclined her head.

"But I don't understand," Liara said. "How can you go from fighting us to knowing we're these so-called 'Rangers?'"

"Until your Shepard spoke. I did not," Dulcea said, voice solemn. "Your spirits called to me." The sunset shone upon her tense form. As she spoke, the weight of years came to her eyes. "The past has shattered, the future remains unclear. I see but four paths leading to the ether. It does not bode well."

"Huh?" James said.

"Four sounds similar to death in some of the old earth languages," Shepard said. "I didn't realize it was a galactic constant. Like owls, apparently."

"Kufuros are not quite owls, but there is indeed much that binds us together."

"Our spirits 'called' to you?" Shepard asked.

"That is what I said."

"Is it some kind of Prothean thing, or...?"

"It is a talent of my people. Now look to the horizon," Dulcea intoned.

Shepard gazed out. The last sliver of the sun sunk below the mountains in the distance. The air stilled, and not a sound rose above her breathing. "Close your eyes," Dulcea commanded. Shepard did. The whoosh and crackle of a fire sounded in her ears.

"The end of day is a time of change, a time when the barriers of dark and light grow thin. You have all experienced much, but each battle has made you stronger. The galaxy needs that strength." Shepard jumped as the sound of wind chimes carried through the temple. She heard the sound of drums. "Apart, each of you is fearsome. Together, however, you are unstoppable. These bonds have forged the strongest weapon the galaxy has ever seen. Never before has the galaxy been so united in its effort against evil.

"But never has the threat been so dire. All of you hear the call within."

She felt a bright red light surge within her. The sound of a gong; Shepard growled. It reverberated through her body as her eyes flashed open. Her yellow irises burned as she gazed at the welcoming night with perfect eyesight. She looked down. Her armor gleamed a brighter red, but to the right she still saw her N7 designation. To her left, however-and it was hard to see from that angle-she saw what looked like the black stylized figure of a great spotted cat, claws out and teeth bared. "I don't think that's regulation," she muttered. A golden emblem of a catlike creature with long whiskers and a narrow, unearthly face adorned the snap that connected her hip plates to her central chest piece armor.

"Swift and Powerful. Shepard, you are the red leopard that stalks the steppes and forests of Mindoir."

The red leopard, so named after their superficial resemblance to the extinct earth animal. They had long legs and thick fur and angular faces and poisonous spines down their backs.

"Strong and Aggressive. James, you are the mighty tiger that prowls the last jungles of Earth."

His armor had changed as well to accommodate the white outline of a tiger, much like her leopard. The rest of his armor had darkened to a deep black. A matching golden emblem had appeared on his belt as well.

"Agile and Balanced. Liara, you are the graceful bak'sita that dwells in the boundaries of the air and seas of Thessia."

Shepard had seen those in galactic zoos. They were analogous to birds; their crests and the bright blue-white color of their feathers resembled the asari. They had bendy necks and long spindly legs. As with Shepard, one appeared in black wrapped around the left side of her armor. It looked like it carried over around her side and back as well. She too received an emblem.

"Cunning and Patient. Garrus, you are the proud shatha, fierce hunter of Palaven."

Shepard didn't know what that was. She'd heard it mentioned before. She couldn't remember where, though. From the outline on Garrus, it looked like a thickly armored serpent with with several sets of legs and far too many eyes and teeth. It curled around his emblem.

"Versatile and Adaptable. Tali'Zorah, you are the indomitable Rayya that controls the skies of Rannoch."

Shepard recalled seeing something large in the distance while on Rannoch, but the figure on Tali's exosuit looked like an honest-to-God dragon. Her emblem showed a dragon's head, teeth bared.

"I thought they were just legends," Tali said quietly.

"They are not," Dulcea said. "Each of you has a spirit that calls to your planet. For some the connections are stronger than others," her eyes flicked to Tali, "But all will serve you well in this time of need."

"That's some kind of weird hoodoo," James said.

"It is merely a taste of what awaits at the monolith. Your animals will guide you and protect you as you make the journey, for your technology will not work beyond the temple. I will go and prepare. You should as well. This is not a journey made lightly."

"Magical paint jobs. Huh." Shepard lay down as James called first watch. "We best rest up before tomorrow."

"I don't know," Liara chewed at her lip. "Is this something we should take time doing?"

"I say why not?" Garrus called from his position leaned against a rock. "What do we have to lose?"

"Nothing really, and a lot to gain, if this alleged 'Power' is as powerful as she says it is. I mean, my eyes did something freaky. I can see in the dark even better now than after Cerberus. Anybody else have weird side effects?" Shepard asked.

"My fever's gone," Tali spoke up. "It's been a couple of weeks since the Geth first started running acclimatization programs in my suit. It's been low-grade, nothing that would affect work. I feel I could take my suit off. I feel...I don't know if strong is the right word."

"I'm craving a New York strip, rare," James scratched his stomach. "Anyone else?" He looked around the camp. "No, just me?" He shrugged. "I got the weird night vision too."

Garrus had his visor cradled in his talons and his eyes closed. "I can sorta sense where you are. Your body heat. Even without looking, or my visor. I can sense her, as well." He gestured off in the distance. "She's at least several dozen meters away."

Shepard turned her head. "Liara?"

Liara pursed her lips. "I am not sure. I do not feel any different."

"Well, get back to us on that. Rest up, people; we got a long way to go tomorrow."


End file.
